


Secret Love Song

by padsclaremont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsclaremont/pseuds/padsclaremont
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Secret Love Song

Sirius Black knew that he would have to give up of some freedom when he signed the contract with his family records, he just never imagined that hiding a relationship was one of the things he would have to do.

It's not like he didn't know the family he had, actually, he knew very well how LGBTphobic they could be. But Sirius had some hope that with so many people from the community having success and still being open about their gender identities and sexual orientations, he could, one day, date a man publicly. God knew that all he wanted was to be able to kiss Remus Lupin or, at least, be hugged by the boy without caring how many people were there or the photos that would be on the magazine next morning.

He even found it ironic. That was more of a after party for a song he wrote for his best friend and boyfriend, however, no one could ever know for who it really was. There were always theories about the destinednperson, most of them said it was for some model with whom he had already been photographed, there were still fans who believed that the songs were for Emmeline Vance, a model with whom he had a small fake romance at the beginning of his career. Some people even theorized that the songs could be for Lily, James' fiancee. Sirius wondered what made a person think that. Both James and Lily were his best friends, they had been together for almost four years, and Black had even helped Potter choose the ring to propose Evans.

He once saw a thread on Twitter about him having something with Remus. Sirius' desire was to retweet that and tell everyone, at once, who all those songs were for, who his heart belonged to. Sirius saw in his boyfriend's eyes that he was tired of it too. That was Black's biggest fear, that Lupin. one day, wouldn't handle that situation anymore and leave him.

As soon as the two entered at Sirius' apartment and the door was closed, the brunette pulled Remus by the arm and sealed his lips, pulling him closer with the other hand and starting a passionate kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Sirius repeated as he took his boyfriend to the bedroom.

Remus pulled him closer and they both fell on the bed.

"I promise this is almost over," Black said, foreheads glued together, eyes fixed on each other's, stroking his cheek as they both took a deep breath. "One day, I'll stamp on all magazine covers, say on every program where I go to, I'll shout to the world how much I love you and every song I've ever written, from the most melancholic to the most romantic, they were for you and only for you" completed in a breath.

Remus smiled. He knew that Sirius was willing to stand against the world for them, he was fully aware of all those songs and he never doubted that Black loved him. Those post-event moments showed that he couldn't be more right. Although he hated having to hide his relationship because of his boyfriend's family, Lupi loved every moment they spent alone in that apartment, because he knew they were unique and so much more meaningful than if they shouted at everyone in every moment that they loved each other. Something inside Remus still said that if they could get through it, they could get through so much more. He and Sirius had already talked about taking it public, the brunette was particularly concerned about the hate that they should receive from some fans. For Lupin, that was almost an insignificant point, but he was concerned with how Sirius would react to the comments. Although he didn't seem to mind, the fans and their opinion was highly important to Black, so Remus was concerned about how it would affect his boyfriend.

But he couldn't deny that he was highly anxious to post pictures of the two on social media, to be able to go on dates in public settings and not worry about the fact that the next day they would make headlines in all newspapers. He was anxious as much as he was nervous about the possibilities. So Remus just enjoyed that night with his boyfriend, as if it was the only one.

***

_"The contract between singer Sirius Black and Black Records expired today and according to internal sources it will not be renewed. There has not been a statement yet by either involced on this situation."_

The end of Sirius' contract was one of the top news stories on the Internet in that moment. Sirius Black, as at all times, kept looking what people were saying about it, especially those who were his fans. Apparently, the rumor of not renewing the contract had divided the fandom a little, some thought that Black Records was a rock for the singer, while the other party had even raised the tag #SiriusIsFree on Twitter. Lying on his bed, looking at the face from whom he loved most, he finally breathed more calmly, thinking that he _was_ finally free. Sirius only came out of that position when Remus woke up, the blonde smiled at his boyfriend, who then pulled him into a peck.

"Good morning," Remus said.

"Great morning" Sirius replied, standing up and making the other smile.

Obviously, Lupin remembered why Black was so happy. Everything the two of them had been waiting for was finally happening. Remus' heart warmed even more when he saw how radiant the boyfriend was, of course that thought reminded him that everything could go downhill at the moment, since Sirius was a famous person. He wondered if the brunette had already opened social networks and what they were saying about the end of the contract. In the next moment he already had his cell phone in hand, with the main network of gossip open, reading every comment that people made. Some were very mean, but most seemed to support him in whatever decision he made. Remus sighed, wondering if they would keep thinking like that when Sirius revealed their relationship.

"Baby, I was thinking," Sirius said, coming out of the bathroom. Remus turned towards the brunette, who still had wet hair and a towel wrapped around his hip. "I need a photo of us to post today." Black completed, lying down next to Lupine.

"You have several, Sirius," the blonde replied. "And you're wetting the bed like that," the other rolled his eyes.

"One of now," he corrected himself. "I took some of her sleeping, but I don't know if I put her or one of us."

"One of us, please." Remus decided already taking Black's cell phone and opening it on Instagram.

It was not a very elaborate photo and it easily differed from the rest of Black's feed with photos in great qualities, even selfies. It was just a photo of the two kissing, one of Sirius 'hands was on the back of Remus' neck, pulling him closer to him. The caption was even simpler, just a red heart. He believed that it was already self-explanatory.

The two stayed there for a few more minutes, seeing the comments they left on the photo and on other social networks. Until they heard the bell ring. Sirius got up to put on a suit while Remus went to open the door. Soon James, Lily, Regulus, Marlene, Doe, Peter and Emme burst into the apartment making a noise and celebrating that Sirius Black could finally be Sirius Black, with no chains to arrest him or prevent him from doing something he wanted and thought he should.

For Sirius, the best part of it all was that his love songs were finally no longer secret and everyone would know who they were for.


End file.
